


An Undesirable Delay

by GestaltistCake



Series: Fluff for Fluffy [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltistCake/pseuds/GestaltistCake
Summary: Marik and Bakura run into trouble on the way to their destination, but at least they're together through it all.





	

Marik couldn’t help smiling when he saw Bakura walking back to the oasis. They had been travelling through the desert together for a while now, on their way to a vacationing spot. They’d only planned to stay at the oasis for a day to replenish their supplies, but Bakura sensed danger ahead, so Marik told him to take the motorcycle by himself and scout out the path ahead. He was relieved to see that Bakura made it back without injury, but his smile quickly disappeared when he heard Bakura speak. 

“Marik, I have bad news.” Bakura figured there was no point in waiting until later to bring it up, so he spoke quickly and straightforwardly. “There’s a gang who has claimed the area up ahead as their own. They weren’t very friendly, but I did find one thing we all have in common. They value your motorcycle almost as much as you do. In exchange for the bike, they agreed not to follow me back here.” He waited for Marik to absorb the information.

Marik had to think about everything for a moment. Bakura didn’t look or sound perturbed, but what he described was pretty bad. Bakura seemed to be saying that he’d been ambushed and the only way to save himself was to give up Marik’s most prized possession, so that’s what he did, without any remorse. 

“You’ll forgive me,” Bakura added as he watched Marik’s expression darken. 

“So you lost my motorcycle?” Marik asked. Reality was beginning to sink in. 

Bakura just nodded in affirmation. 

“So that means we’re stuck here.”

Another nod. 

Marik grew more upset when he realized the implications of their new situation. They were stranded in the middle of the desert with only the oasis for resources, and they would just have to wait out the danger on the road ahead. He knew Bakura had already considered all of this before giving up the motorcycle. 

“This is bad,” Marik thought out loud. “You gave them my motorcycle and we’re stranded here with no way to get to our destination.”

“What else did you think I would do?” asked Bakura in response to Marik’s accusatory comment. 

Marik really did think about the answer to that question. He’d always thought Bakura could do anything. Part of him was still hoping this was just a nightmare and he’d wake up to hear Bakura boasting about fighting off an entire gang. That wasn’t going to happen though, because everything Bakura told him was real. Apparently Marik was good at finding people’s limits, and he’d just found Bakura’s. 

“You’re right. There wasn’t much you could do,” replied Marik. “None of this would’ve happened if I didn’t insist on you taking my bike ahead.”

“That’s a valid claim,” acknowledged Bakura. 

Marik continued to think aloud, “But blaming myself would be just like blaming you. Neither of us wanted this to happen. And I don’t regret you going ahead because we would’ve had to leave this oasis at _some_ point.” 

“Fair enough,” Bakura conceded. 

“…I can’t believe my motorcycle is gone, though,” Marik said after another moment. 

“You’re choosing to remain upset, then?” questioned Bakura.

“No, no that’s not the point,” Marik allowed a little defensiveness to enter his voice. “My motorcycle meant a lot to me, so yeah I’m upset. That doesn’t mean I’m mad at you. It’s sad, what happened.”

Bakura observed Marik as he processed his emotions.

Once Marik came to terms with his own thoughts and feelings, he remembered that Bakura’s life had been in danger a little while ago. “Are you okay?” he asked with concern. 

“Yes, that’s why your bike isn’t here,” Bakura reminded him. 

“I’ll get another one eventually. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“I appreciate that. I really do.”

Marik realized just how much Bakura meant to him. After Bakura had lost the final shadow game against the pharaoh, he wasn’t sure if he would ever see the spirit again. He’d never felt so sad in his entire life, and he never wanted to feel that way again. Knowing Bakura was alive and well was totally worth the cost of his motorcycle. He just felt bad that they were both worse off without it now. 

“We shouldn’t have to be in this mess at all,” Marik said finally. “But— and I know this is selfish— I’m glad we’re in this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Why don't they have cell phones?" you ask.  
> "Why don't they have other means of transportation or contacting people?" you ask.  
> Because I said so.


End file.
